1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to a display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Exposed portions of pads arranged on a substrate of a display apparatus may chemically react with moisture or contaminants and may corrode. Furthermore, the pads may be corroded due to electrolysis based on voltage differences between pads adjacent to one another. As a result, wires connected to the pads may also corrode, and thus the display apparatus may not be normally driven.